1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly, a game apparatus for playing a plurality of dice games or games of chance using more than one die cube.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dice have been the foundation of many games. Most recently, dice have been used primarily in board games where playing pieces or "men" are moved about a game board in accordance with the number appearing on a thrown set of dice or die cubes. "Backgammon" is an example of such a game.
Other types of dice games rely strictly on the probabilities of certain numbers appearing on the dice, when thrown. A common dice game appearing in gambling casinos, known as "Craps", relies on this principle. In "Craps" wages are made on various dice combinations on any throw or series of throws on a felt-covered table bearing indicia representing the wager. The dice are thrown on the table, which usually has a rail about it and is in the shape of a rectangular planar surface with upright walls terminating in a peripheral rail. Chips representing the wager are placed on the indicia by a player or players and the dice are thrown on the table by a player designated as the "shooter" or "roller".
While the number and variety of dice games are virtually unlimited, none are known which employ game apparatus including means providing a surface on which the dice are rolled in combination with a plurality of writing surfaces surrounding the surface for recording comparison scores of all the players participating in the game. The apparatus of the present invention meets this criterion.